The Vultrix Guardians
by ribbongirl21
Summary: Amy, a spunky 21 year old raver and Deadmau5/Joel Zimmerman an electronic producer try to find out a new species of beasts, The Vultrix species.
1. Chapter 1

Everything After

Chapter 1.

The pink haired girl swayed and bounced through the crowd. She loved the feeling of the music,

The way her body pulsed to each bass drum kick. Her ponytail swishing from left to right as her eyes closed in a trance. She was dancing for the producer on stage, Deadmau5 or Joel was his name. He picked her as his gogo dancer for his shows, and she loved spending every moment with the Mau5. They have been on tour for months and where finally ready to take it easy and play only as they please and not every week. It was a relief, Amy had been a dancer for months and she finally got to relax after this one show.

"Thump, Thump, Thump, Clash!" The sync drums grew as a hi hat made the pattern complete.

Amy waved her kandi colorful beaded arms to the crowded club. She turned to the producer, "Thanks for coming out friends! I'm gonna miss you all, but don't worry I'll be back shortly in this city for a while! Thanks Detroit!" The mau5 waved with his giant white "smile" plastered over his mesh "mouse" helmet.

His bug-like eyes glowed a bright white that had little slashes of black "X"'s on them. The mau5 made his way backstage holding Amy's hand.

Joel took off his mau5head and gave Amy a look, "Hey Amy, you wanna have some fun when we get back to the hotel~"? Joel teased.

Amy face flushed in response, "Heh, sure Joel~". She teased back with an embarrassed smile.

Joel's equipment crew texted Joel that they would have everything in storage for the night she he didn't have to worry. Grabbing his backpack and gear, they headed on their way to hotel. It was around 3am in the city of Detroit, usually all kind of things happen at this hour, but there was no one on the road. Joel braked at a red light just in time, Amy was cradling Joel's arm half asleep when suddenly they heard the ground shake.

Amy shot up in her seat. "Did you hear that! What WAS that!" Amy screamed.

It was like an earthquake followed by the sound of some giant creature. A bright glow of Cyan beamed from an ally just by the intersection. A giant monster jumped on top of the car causing the glass to shatter instantly, giant claws dung deep into the hood of the Ferrari.

"Well we're fucked!" Joel instantly got out of his car with Amy.

"RUN!" Amy screamed running into a dark allyway hoping to hide from the beast.

"Amy, I have been commanded to protect you. DON'T run from me. You are coming with me." The beast stated telepathically.

"What?! NO. I'm staying HERE. I have a whole life here, you can't just TAKE me!" Amy started losing it.

She broke down in tears and started trembling from fear. The "beast" was around 9ft tall from the ground, it stood on all fours like some giant fennec fox cat hybrid. It's tan coat looked almost like a burnt black possibility to rage. There where these bright glowing ring markings on it's shoulders, arms, and forehead. It's oval eyes also glowed the purest white.

"You belong to me nowww~" The creature growled in a low, but threatening voice. It's sharp teeth the size of her head alone, she had to listen to him, she just had to.

"Okay." Amy submitted with a cold expression in her face. She looked half dead, her eyes almost a transparent light grey.

Joel watched her from across the street in complete shock, he wanted to fight for her, he needed her, but apparently this was something far more serious that he couldn't talk his way out of. This beast seemed way too powerful.

"Alright then, Amy. Come here." The beast's eyes glowed brighter this time, the creature completely standing still locking eyes with her.

Seconds later Amy's eyes glowed the same white, she motioned towards him but fell as her eyes flickered back to her normal grey like a strobe.

"AMY!" Joel cried out running at full speed towards the monster with a massive shard of glass from the car.

"DON'T." Time seemed to stop instantly. The beast warned as his eyes emitted a hissing white smoke.

Joel flew at full speed backwards about to hit contact with a building across the intersection.

"SSSSSS-" A sharp ring emitted from the beast. He pulled the man to a complete stop just before hitting the brick building. Joel could've been dead in less than a second.

"I won't kill you..after all." The beast stated, teeth still bearing.

Amy cried motionless, her eyes still half hypnotized by the beast.

"It seems you mean a lot to Amy, I can tell. Just go home. She will be safe with me. I won't let anything hurt her in my world human." The beast could read minds just by glancing at them. He could know every single thing about that person from past, present, to their future. The beast's coat glowed all white as he stared at Joel, an energy haze of white glowed and swirled slowly around Joel.

"I am healing you of any damage I did to you. I can teleport you to your home location. Amy will be safe. Goodbye" The beast stated telepathically.

"WAI-" Joel was cut off instantly as in a blink of an eye he was back at the hotel with his equipment untouched and all. Even his car was outside without a single scratch, good as new.

"What the FUCK!" Joel exclaimed in anger and confusion, grabbing at his head tightly as if he was about to lose it.

Amy's eyes flickered until they where completely white. She was under the beast's spell.

"Let's go Amy." The beast stated.

A bright light grew underneath their feet, Amy leaned against the beast completely motionless out of shock. The light grew enough to completely coat both of them from the ground. Their bodies sank into the sea of white like water. To home.


	2. Chapter 2

Your World

Chapter 2.

Amy and the beast arrived in the other world, bits of glowing white swirls settled around them. Her eyes where transparent almost a permanent faded white. She regained some of her consciousness just by being near the beast to heal her from touch alone.

"Welcome to my world Amy, this is where my kind lives." The beast spoke telepathically. The white glowing markings on his coat fading to a pale purple.

They arrived in a fantasy-like forest. There was normal tree's, plants, a large lake, etc, but everything had a slight neon touch to it. The water was a bright neon teal, and some plants where shades of bright fuchsia and orange. It was night in the world just like how the time was on earth, the stars where just the same as viewed from earth.

"This this another planet?" Amy questioned a bit weak in her voice from moments before.

"Yes. This is the planet of the Vultrix's located far off from your "earth". We are a species like no other, and most of us have a "child" or human we are assigned to protect." The beast stated calmly.

"Why was 'I' chosen? Who are you? What are you?" Amy was full of questions at this point. Her voice back to normal by now. She had no signs of distress or anger while around the beast's spell.

"You where chosen by this necklace that I wear Amy, every Vultrix is given a stone necklace that matches their markings. You are mine to protect. My name is Flint, I am one of the alphas of this large species, the other alpha is Equinox. You will meet him in the morning after you rest up here. The Vultrix species is a hybrid "monster" as you humans call it. We each have different abilities based on our coat color and markings. I have the power to do many things other Vultrix's can't, as does Equinox. That is why we are the alpha's." Flint the beast stated telepathically.

Flint hunched up on his hind legs like an oversized bear, he stretched about in this anthro form, still around 9ft tall compared to Amy a barely 5ft tall young adult.

"You can stand?" Amy questioned with shocked eyes. She walked around Flint circling him, fascinated at his new form.

"Yes, I can stand. All Vultrix's can choose to walk on all four's or on two if they please. It's just easier to fight/run on all fours as all. Now that you are in my world, I have no need to really protect as much as on your planet 'earth' it seems." Flint cracked a smile, his massive pastel purple and tan tail flicking back and forth like a cat.

"Woaaahh!" Amy's eyes beamed as she laughed in awe. Her Iris's still a permanent faded grey from living in the Vultrix world.

Amy jumped around Flint like a child playing with a dog, she was so bubbly and full of life. She wrapped her arms around the standing beast, nuzzling his warm fur.

"This feels so nice, I feel so much better now Flint, lets rest." Amy smiled.

As long as Amy had close contact with Flint she would be under his healing spell, making her only feel complete bliss and in a trance-like state. Flint lead the way to a dark patch under a tree for them to sleep. He spun around the floor a few times on all fours like a dog before getting comfortable. Amy feel asleep buried in his soft tan coat. Her fluffy lime green rave legwarmers kept her legs warm. Her soft pink hair intertwined with tuffs of tan. Within seconds of falling asleep a sparking white energy formed around her neck. It was a light purple stone necklace that matched Flint. They were bonded for good.

Joel stood in front of the bathroom mirror in complete rage. He gripped wildly at his head scratching uncontrollably. His heart raced, feeling as if it could explode, he needed her. He needed her now. Even though everything seemed back to normal his mind sure wasn't. He remembered everything. Every. Single. Thing. It was a shock that Flint didn't temporarily wipe his memory, must have slipped the beast's mind.

"Heh, what an idiot." Joel chucked to himself, he stared in the hotel bathroom mirror deviously. His hazel eyes almost glowing a slight lime green.

"Wait…what? When did this happen? Is this one of HIS tricks on me? YEAH ya think THIS is funny dude?!" Joel hissed out loud to himself, unable to comprehend what he just saw. He was delirious, thinking the creature could hear him from miles and miles away.

Joel's skin burned red, his face flushed almost as if he was badly sunburned on his pale ghostly skin. His lean body curled over against the sink, Joel grew sick at the thought of Amy gone for good. He held back feelings of nausea, as he tried to breathe steadily. His black hurley baseball cap pushing up against the sink. The silver chain in his jeans bounced against the cabinet below him. He needed to forget, he needed to forget now.

"Alcohol..." Joel thought to himself.

Joel walked over to the mini fridge like a zombie, eyes still glowing a bright green. He opened the fridge to nothing but water, a ton of redbull, and ice cold coke cans just for him.

"No alcohol? The fuck?" Joel hissed. His hand covering his burning eyes.

He grabbed his keys and hurried out to the nearest corner store, surely there was a 24 hour one here somewhere in Detroit. Right as when Joel was about to walk out the hotel entrance a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. The figure was like one of the beasts before except it had an all black coat with black markings, it's eyes glowed a grey hue. It seemed almost demonic.

"You guys AGAIN?" Joel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Heh." The creature chuckled as it pulled Joel into it's arms standing on it's hind legs. The all black creature bared sharp white teeth as he grew jet black wings from it's back.

"Let's go." The beast growled in a low tone.

Joel's eyes flashed to complete black. He's expression turned blank, as if he was being controlled by something.

"You'll get that girl back, hehe. If we do things my way." The dark beast laughed deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning Point

Chapter 3.

Joel was lifted up into the air at full speed by the dark beast. The beast glowed a hazy black smoke, streaks of white moonlight brushed against the demon's dark fur. Bat-like wings spread out completely as Joel's now black eyes closed in a sleepy state.

"Get ready, this is gonna be fun~" The dark creature chuckled, shoulders bouncing up and down as it's large wings waved up and down.

Suddenly Joel's eyes opened, as dark at the night sky. His pale while skin coated in a dark haze of smoke. The smoke turned into some form of tar ink that wrapped around Joel. Joel couldn't move if he tried, his body was frozen, but his mind was racing taking in everything in as he laid paralyzed.

"That's right let it sink in, you'll become what you truly wish to be you RAT!" The dark creature teased.

The black tar splatters against Joel's skin bubbled and hissed. His skin sizzled as the bubbled grew covering his entire body with this unknown chemical. As the tar grew two times larger then Joel two circle discs poked out at the top of the tar. Specks of black exploded from what was Joel's misshapen figure. Bright white, almost oval eyes poked out under the two circle discs.

"AGGGHHHHH!-" Joel screamed in pain. He was still in the muk of the black liquid.

Black razor sharp spikes poked out of his slightly hunched over back. His veins felt that literal fire, he couldn't breathe. Sounds of choked gasps tried to escape through the stretched-out tar over what would be Joel's "mouth". As the tar stretched it turned into the shape of a large flat mouth with white razor sharp teeth peeking out from the thick black liquid. As the black dripped down a long black rat tail coaled against his own legs. His legs where almost coated in fur, as was his ears and face with little whiskers peeking out. His arms where over sized bearing black claws. Two beams of bright white peaked from the mans bug eyes, his eyes squinted with a devious smile. His feet where more like a werewolf's with claws ready to attack.

"This is your inner you Joel, THIS is who YOU really wish to be! Now GO!" The dark beast roared.

The dark beast let go of his new creation as a portal of white formed under his feet. Joel growled and hissed at the unknown "portal". Bits of glowing white coated tuffs of black fur as Joel sank into the other world.

"Seeya Rat." The black beast laughed.

Amy woke up in the middle of the night in a daze. She checked her phone, '4:30am'.

"Ugh, where am I?" Amy shook her head feeling like she had a hangover. The hypnotic effects from Flint must have worn off considering he's in a state of unconsciousness thus being able to not produce his powers in his sleep.

Amy wondered along the dark fairy-tail neon forest, walking over towards the glowing neon teal lake. She looked at her rippling reflection in the water, her eyes where almost completely transparent with white.

'I have to get out of here, I can't live with that BEAST!' She thought to herself. She needed to get out, and find a way out, fast.

Amy fastened her pace as she ran over the grassy hills, trying to get as far from the beast as possible. She started to slowly remember everything the further she got away from him. Specs of yellow fireflies danced around Amy as she ran, almost as if they where trying to stop her from something. As she ran faster more swarmed over her, she was spotted.

"STOP" A large black figure appeared from over the hill. It was the same monster similar to the tan and purple beast, except this one had black fur and white circles on his forehead, two rings on his shoulders, and white stripes on his bushy tail.

The fireflies lifted Amy off the ground as the black figure grew closer.

"You are new here, Amy yes? Where is your guardian?" The beast spoke telepathically.

"Y-yes I am Amy, and what guardian? I'm from earth! I want to go home!" Amy hissed in anger.

"You are assigned a guardian, every Vultrix has a human." The dark creature's eyes glowed a bright white as he examined her up and down, reading her for her status. He could see everything just by examining with his powers. Her heart rate, birthdate, age, assigned Vultrix, death date, fears, relationships, etc.

"It appears to me that Flint is your Vultrix.. I see.." The dark creature turned his head to the side, shaking his head a little. The fireflies gently put Amy down as the creature's body turned away from Amy.

"You where chosen for a reason, especially by the other alpha who's name is Flint. You must know that Flint is very powerful. I would not advise you to run away from him, or me that is. We are the alpha's of the group, and if you wish to be free from Flint and no longer his human, things would not go well." The dark creature stated as his white markings glowed in the night.

"But I WANT to leave! I NEED to find someone back on earth! I NEED to go back to my life there!" Amy stomped and kicked against the grass as her voice grew louder. Her face turned red with rage.

"You can't do that Amy. You must go back to Flint. Now…." The black and white beast spoke. His circle markings on his forehead, shoulders, wrists and tail glowing bright.

"GO." The dark beast roared as Amy turned all white, in a split second she teleported back in Flint's arms.

Joel opened his eyes to a hazy vision of swirling colors against the bright sunlight. He passed out in his human form it seemed, and his head felt like he got smacked around a few times too many.

The man shook his head as he sat up, trying to regain consciousness. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Joel looked around at the empty grass field, and the sun was high in the sky. Over the horizon of the land he saw a bright glowing pink light even visible in daylight, he had to find more people to explain what was going on, or where he was. Joel walked over to the light he found a group of the same creatures, except they had pink markings in the shape of hearts or arrows. The creatures where chatting amongst each other giggling and dancing by a white looking palace-type building.

"Ummm.. Hey?" Joel peeked over the creatures.

A few turned towards the man with smiling faces, grabbing at his shirt, face, legs, etc. They where all over him.

"Oh hey! A human! Where's your protector? Why don't you come and hang out with us huh? Until your guardian finds you?" The pink creatures giggled and smiled.

"Uhh, I'm just looking to find a way home, or-…" Joel paused. His memory has hazy as if he almost forgot everything in existence this morning, his mind flashed memories of Amy, of the beast who took her, of that dark creature…

Joel froze in a panic, unable to comprehend his thoughts. His eyes widened as he stared into nothingness. The pink cherubic creatures stared at him with concern.

"Hey, human.. if you seem stressed out I can give you this. To relax you, here we can take you in and make you feel right at home." One female creature called out to the human. Her markings glowed a bright fuchsia mix as she touched Joel's heart.

"There! That should do it! You could be relaxing soon human." The beast smiled as a few others grabbed Joel and carried him to their pearl palace.


End file.
